Various sandals have been proposed for wearing in a bathing shower. These sandals usually include a base of elastomeric material, such as rubber, and an elastomeric strap portion which extends across the wearer's instep for holding the sandal on the wearer's foot. An example of such a sandal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,031, dated Oct. 7, 1980.
These sandals are worn primarily to prevent the wearer from slipping in the shower and also for hygienic purposes, when using a public shower.
After considerable research and experimentation, the shower sandal of the present invention has been devised to provide the sandal strap with a scrubbing surface, whereby the wearer can scrub the bottoms of his feet without bending over.
The scrubbing shower sandal of the present invention comprises, essentially, a sandal having a base or foot supporting portion, a strap connected to the foot portion and adapted to extend across the wearer's instep for securing the sandal to the wearer's foot, and a scrubbing surface connected to the top surface of the strap. The scrubbing surface includes a plurality of bristles extending upwardly from the top surface of the strap, whereby the wearer can scrub the bottom of one foot by removing the sandal therefrom and placing the bottom of the foot on the bristles on the strap of the sandal being worn on the other foot.